


Expect Perfection NSFW-“Wanting More”

by GayTron27



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayTron27/pseuds/GayTron27
Summary: I do other fandoms as well other than Hazbin. Still learning how to use the website myself so sorry if my books are messy. Hopefully you like it.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 29





	Expect Perfection NSFW-“Wanting More”

**Author's Note:**

> I do other fandoms as well other than Hazbin. Still learning how to use the website myself so sorry if my books are messy. Hopefully you like it.

A/N: The following context is based on a book called. "Expect Perfection", this is not canon but it is related to future chapters of it. If you do not want any spoilers of that book then I recommend not reading this and if you haven't read it then you should go read that as well. Thank you and hope you enjoy the chapter.  
____

The deer demon was a bit dizzy so suddenly while talking to Charlie. He began to have a headache but did not show it. He tried his best as he felt like a total mess. The princess stopped talking and noticed that Alastor seems to be not feeling well.

"Hey Alastor, if you don't feel well then you can take the rest of the day off. You seem tired." Charlie said, worrying about her friend who was her staff in the hotel.

The radio demon looked at her as he shook his head.

"I'm fine my dear. I'll be okay." He said, lying to her and to himself.

Charlie held his hand which she felt him softly trembling while she looked at him. Her dark eyes were like staring into a sad pup who wanted a treat. Her eyes seem to be filled with such sympathy for the demon trying to hide such pain. Her smile suddenly disappeared and became a frown.

"Alastor, I may look like an idiot but I'm not a fool. I can tell that you are hiding something. You are very tired of fighting and I know you don't want to tell me. But please do take a break. Even with that smile, you can't fool your future ruler of hell." She said to the demon.

Alastor pulled his hand away while he nervously chuckled but soon gave in to Charlie's request to rest. He walked away while continuing to have a headache. Walking towards his room, he saw Husk but not in a normal way at all. His head was pounding and he was so dizzy that he led on the wall and took a breather.

Husk quickly ran toward Alastor's side and helped him get back to his room. After a while of helping the demon get in bed. Alastor asked Husk to stay with him for the night. The feline began to think as he felt his face heat up a bit. Husk knew he had feelings for Alastor but would it be a good idea to spend time with him? Let the demon torment even more. He softly growled while he got in bed with the deer demon. Cuddling against him while he purrs. The deer demon began to snuggle against him while he got comfortable, ready to fall asleep. Husk watched him as he slowly fell asleep himself.

Thirty minutes had passed and Husk woke up to find the demon turn the other way while he was peacefully asleep. The gray cat began to smile as he felt something bumping into him. He looked at the cover's and it was Alastor pushing his ass against Husk. The cat demon softly blushes while he struggles to keep his cool.

"Relax Husk, there's nothing wrong with that at all. Don't give in on your instincts. You're not getting turned on by him slamming his ass where my dick is." He thought to himself.

Talking to himself in his own head while he tries to go back to sleep. Husk was already feeling uncomfortable due to Alastor's actions. He knew it was too late as he heard the demon groaned.

Husk began to have an idea. He leaned forward while he lays his head on Alastor's shoulder and slowly dug his hand in his pants while moving it down a bit. To have a bit of fun.

"H-Husk~" Alastor moaned softly.

Husk began to kiss his neck while he continued to tease him. Soon Alastor woke up and saw what Husk was doing. He covered his mouth while he gripped the bed.

"This is what you get for being so damn cute Al." Husk whispers in his ear.

Alastor closed his eyes and tried his hardest not to moan. Husk made Alastor turn his head and kiss him on the lips. The demon began to kiss back while he turned his whole body around to get in a better position to kiss the feline cat.

"You horny bastard. I hate you." Alastor whispers.

"I hate you too Bambi." Husk responded while they began to make out.

Alastor began to mess with Husk's fur as he breathed heavily. Feeling himself getting excited and feeling Husk's excitement too. He began moaning in their kiss, having their tongue in each other's mouth. Fighting who would take control of who.

Husk began to have the upper hand, gripping on Alastor's crotch and pumping it slowly. The deer demon's moans began to get louder while Husk successfully won their tongue war. Exploring the other's mouth with his tongue. Alastor began to bite Husk's tongue which caused blood to come out from both of their mouths due to their sharp teeth. Separating from each other with salvia connected to each other. Having blood dripping from each other's mouth, along with their saliva.

"Are you planning to eat me, Al?" Husk said, joking around.

"Maybe," Alastor said, wrapping his arms around the feline cat.

Husk softly touched his face and pet it. He looked at Alastor and remembered something from when they were alive.

____

Alastor sat on Husk's lap while he wrapped his arms around Husk and stared at him. Husk has his hands on the other's hip while he was extremely annoyed with the small serial killer.

"Why the fuck are you on top of me?"

"I can't be with my adorable Husker?"

Husk looked away and softly blushed as he didn't want Alastor to get to him.

He felt the demon softly kiss him as he hugs him.

"You know I love you right?"

Husk kisses him, taking the lead of the other. While they were both lying in bed, getting at it while Alastor stopped to look at Husk. Both, covered in each other's blood. Seeing the cannibal licking his lips as he chuckles to see Husk enjoying himself.

"Becoming a Cannibal Husker?" He teased.

Staring into Alastor's brown eyes while he knew exactly what his plan was. Doing what he hated was part of it. Husk knew Alastor hate sex but doesn't seem to mind when he was with him. The drunk man began to think as he saw him in blood. Not wanting to hurt him any more than he has by others.

Husk touched his face softly while the cannibal man rubbed his face against Husk's hand. Staring at him while he had a smile on his face. Husk knew that smile was real. He smiled back and lead back to kiss him.

"I'll only be a Cannibal for you, Bambi."

____

Alastor moaning loudly while Husk began to strip him down as he breathes heavily. Begging for him to hurry up and help him feel pleasure. Husk teasing him and leaving his bites and marks all over the Bambi's body. Alastor looked down while he saw Husk already around his lower half and staring in his crotch. He smirked having his mouth around it, licking it, and teasing the radio demon. Alastor shook his head while he covered his mouth.

Alastor began to tremble a bit while he closed his eyes and muffled his noises. Trying to not wake the other guests or their friends up in the other rooms. Husk didn't mind at all. He wanted to hear Alastor scream his name but he was surprised that he didn't use his tentacles on him to pin him down or to hold him up. Usually, Alastor would want to try to dominate him. Guess he actually was that tired.

Giving head a blowjob, husk made Alastor moan louder than ever. He grabs the deer's hand and held it. After a couple more, he stopped as he got back on top, telling Alastor to turn.

The radio demon blushed as he did what he was told. He lay on his stomach while he lifted his butt up and wagged his tail to tease Husker. The gray cat began to blush and was not expecting Alastor to follow his orders.

Husk's tail began to wag while he slowly put himself inside Alastor. Hearing the radio demon yelp was somehow weird for Husker. Indeed, he hasn't seen him like this in forever. Slowly thrusting in the demon while he heard stuff ripping. The deer demon began to rip the bed while he enjoyed himself. Feeling Husk's claws on his back. Making a trail while it gave him chills on his back.

The feline began to scratch his legs while Alastor lent louder enjoying the pain through pleasure.

"Ah! Husker~" he moaned.

It wasn't long before Husk began thrusting faster while making the demon's level go up. Screaming for more pain and more pleasure. Husk was not going to fail his Bambi. He did his hardest to make Alastor's fun very pleasurable.

Before finishing Husk pulled out, flipping Alastor to face him while he finished their dirty deed. Husk put himself back in while Alastor kicked his lips.

"Gonna leave me hanging Husker?" Alastor asked with a breathless tone.

Husk went back to thrusting against Alastor while he kissed the demon. Making out with him. Touching every inch of his body while Alastor digs his nails on Husk, scratching his back while he moans and making Husk bleed as well.

Alastor stopped the kiss to bite Husk's neck while he began sucking to get some blood in his mouth. Tasting the other while he thrust into his hole.

"Fuck Al! I'm gonna come." Husk groaned.

Alastor continued to dig his claws even more while Husk let his load out while he yells in pain. Feeling Alastor's grip gets tighter and scratching him more while he gives his load to him. Alastor's moan while he bites Husk.

Both stopped from what they were doing and stared at each other. Alastor giggles while he smirked.

"This is your fault."

"How the fuck is it my fault?"

"I still have a boner."

"For fuck sakes."

Husk sigh while Alastor's smile was very wide while he kissed Husk on the lips.

"Should have expected this Husker. I was gonna let you fuck me and not do anything in return. Remember who you belong to darling." He said while Husk lay on Alastor and purr.

"I know. You don't have to repeat yourself." Husk responded while he got off him.

The gray cat sat in bed while Alastor wrapped his arms around him and lay his head. The two friends began to have a moment of a break before continuing for what they were going to do.

"So round 2?" Husk questioned.

Alastor chuckled and nodded.

Switching positions while Alastor began to have a wide smile on his face. Licking his lips and getting on top of the other. Husk feeling his face heat up and fearing what the demon is planning to do to him. Husk due he was going to be receiving pain from the other. Instead of having normal sex, it will be Alastor's little torture. The radio demon kissing him on the lips and already biting. Making out with the feline who felt a bit weak due to having some fun with the demon. While they were making out, Alastor's tentacles began to slowly appear, wrapping itself on Husk. Feeling the slimy and slippery tentacle on his leg. Flinching on how tightly it began to hold him. Alastor pulled away, licking some blood on his mouth while he smirked at Husk.

"My dear Husker, seeing you in feat gives me the satisfaction to hurt you even more, even if this is sex. I wouldn't let the opportunity slip away from hurting you." Alastor said to Husk, making sure he has proven his point and repeating what he said earlier to the gray cat.

The radio demon went down his face to his neck, biting aggressively when the demon began to yell in pain. Feeling the other biting extremely deep like his flesh could be ripped apart from his teeth. The cannibal made a small hole on Husk's neck to lick more blood from it, while he made sure Husk was enjoying himself. Having his tentacles touching his body, rubbing and playing with his body like a dead corpse. (I dunno why I said that like it was cool.)

Husk covering his mouth to hold his screams so he wouldn't wake anyone up at all. The deer demon holds Husk's hand to hear his screams, not caring if the others hear at all. Alastor pulled away from Husk's neck while he had his mouth covered in blood, along with his teeth and tongue. Looking into the cannibal's eyes, only seeing, hunger for blood, and torture in his eyes made the other pray to Lucifer that his future boyfriend doesn't kill him before he gets to confess his feelings to him. Alastor biting Husk everywhere while he heads down to Husk's lower half of his body. Smirking once more while he saw how Husky was reacting to each pain he caused the other. Seeing how the other looked like he wanted to pass out. Suddenly feeling bad but not showing the sudden emotion that was upon him out of the blue. Wondering if he should stop and let the man rest. He shook his head not trying to think about it. (I had to make Alastor depress at this hour, sorry, not sorry. Suffer >:3)

Having fear built upon him during sex, Husk softly touched his face and gave him a smile.

"You okay Al?" Husk asked.

Alastor looked at him while he softly smiles, instead of going slow. He just put himself in while he felt his tentacles wrap itself around him while he began thrusting. Not caring about anything expect pleasuring Husk. Hearing his groaning was close enough for now. Knowing that Husk was trying really hard not to moan. Having the tentacles go inside the demon which caused him to moan and look at Alastor with a flustered face. Alastor began kissing him again, not wanting to end just yet.

A couple of minutes has past and Alastor was finally at his climax. Hearing Husk moan his name and begging him to get it over with made the demon make it last longer. Finally came inside the demon. He pulled out while the tentacles began to disappear. The deer demon sitting on top of him while he breathes heavily and chuckling.

"You fucking done Darling?" Husk asked while he pulled Alastor to the side and cuddled him.

Alastor chuckles and kissed Husk's nose while he snuggles against him. Not answering his question but just relaxing and slowly going back to sleep.

"I love you..." _____

Thank you all so much for the wait! I'm sorry I haven't written anything like this for a while. I actually wanted to write this for myself but I hope you like it. This is also is kinda canon from the book I have with radiohusk. If you wanna read it, it's called, "Expect perfection". Anyway thank you so much and I hope I'll get everyone's request done soon. See ya!


End file.
